Life With a Cat
by clayton.g32
Summary: A collection of small, but happy moments with Tsubasa Hanekawa.
1. Waking Up

You wake to a strange sensation- one of being watched. As your eyes open, your vision is cloudy, but you're able to make out a face just to the right of yours. It only takes a second to recall what's going on.

Your study session had gone on late last night. By the time you realized it was storming, it was past the point of Hanekawa being able to go back home. Not only that, but she was all too eager to stay at your place.

And now you find yourself awakening to her staring at you. As your eyes adjust, you see the smile on her face.

"Good morning" she says. Her hair is a mess, pointing wildly is every direction. She's wearing one of your shirts. It's big on her, enough to reach just below her waist. Your eyes find their way down to her collar and to the stretched out neck of the shirt, only slightly showing her-

"Hey, eyes forward!" she states sternly. Before you know it, her hands have taken ahold of your face on both sides, forcing your gaze to her eyes. Her serious look fades back to a smile.

"Alright, it's time to get going." she tells you. As she climbs out of bed, you begin smiling as you sit up. She turns to you and asks "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," you reply, "I just think you look beautiful the way you are now."

She's clearly taken aback for a moment. Turning around quickly, she flatly tells you "It's your house, you take a shower first while I get ready."

Your diligently obey and begin your morning routine, but you notice something as you leave your room- though slight, Hanekawa appears to be smiling with a blush painted on her face.


	2. Goodnight

I started these stories to create small, uplifting moments of happiness with characters that are loved by myself and others. They are written in second person so you can feel as though these moments are your own. I hope it brings a smile to your face.

You're dressing down for the evening- at the moment, you're bare chested with sweatpants on your lower half. It's summer, so the night is warm. You're about to put on a shirt when your partner enters the room.

Tsubasa had always been a bit daring, but you'd never seen her quite this bold- her only garments were a pair of plain pink panties and an old stretched out shirt of yours, just long enough to reach below her hips. Her face was red, but she wore a lively smile on her face.

"It's going to be warm tonight," she says, "so I thought I might dress down." Feeling a tad shy, you reach over to grab your shirt, but she stops you and says "That means you, too."

You turn and look at her face- serious and stern. You know the look well, and you know that it means business. So you move towards the bed and let yourself under the sheets- or, to put it more accurately, under the thin single sheet on the bed.

She immediately turns the lights off and settles in to bed beside you, turning her back to you and laying on her side. The thought makes you nervous, yet you find yourself moving to wrap your arms around her. Usually, she teases you slightly and makes a threatening comment to keep your hands from getting too adventurous, but tonight she lets herself settle in your arms. As she wiggles her way as close as she can get, your bare chest takes quick notice of something- you aren't feeling something that's usually there.

Hanekawa was completely without a bra.

You start to take notice of the rest of her as well, her slender legs leading up to her hips, flowing into the curves on her sides. Your hands rest on her belly and you feel that it isn't 100% flat- rather, there was a very slight pudginess to it. You squeeze lightly to hear her serious tone break the silence.

"Don't you say a word about my belly."

Then she turns things around for an even bigger surprise. Or, rather, two of them. She guides your hand up to her chest and whispers "Just this once, ok?"

You run your hands over them- they're soft and warm. As your hands move more, you notice a bump on each one, and as you focus on that area, Hanekawa breathes in sharply. You let your fingers slide over them and give her nipples a gentle pinch.

She pulls your hands away and turns around to face you for her big finale- she plants a kiss on your lips. You had kissed her a few times before, but this time she was leading you both into it. As she pulls away, she lays her head to rest in the nape of your neck.

"I think that's all I can take right now..."

Her arms reach up and wrap around you as she says her final words for the day- "Goodnight."


	3. Memory of a Confession

The street is empty by the time evening settles in. You're walking towards your destination, but stop by a familiar sight.

A tree, with two of its limbs missing, but one tiny branch growing out near the bottom, decorated with only a few small leaves. Your mind instantly goes back to one afternoon a long while ago.

You were walking the same direction, but during the day, on your way to meet someone. The cool spring breeze blew against your face while the warm sun kept you from being too cold. You found who you were looking for- a certain genius girl- sitting on the bench just beneath that very same tree.

She looks at you and smiles slyly, saying "I was going to be taking a day for myself, so your explanation for dragging me out here better be good."

Fire rose up in your face, marking it red all across. You stumble a bit before sitting next to her on the bench. She looks a bit surprised at your nervous, blushing face. You start to speak.

"Haneka-" you cut yourself off. No, you need to do this properly.

"Tsubasa," you speak, "I'm in love with you."

She doesn't respond at first. Her expression becomes even more surprised, almost cartoonishly exaggerated.

"Uh, I'm..." she starts. "Could you say that again?"

You instantly obey, stating "Tsubasa Hanekawa, I'm in love with you. You're the most beautiful person I know and I want to make you the happiest you've ever been."

"I see," she says, in her usual calm voice. "Could you close your eyes for me?"

You're a bit thrown off by the response, but you're forced into blindness by her hand. The next thing you feel is a soft, warm sensation against your lips. As she pulls away, her hand uncovers your eyes. She's still so close that you can smell the sweetness on her breath. She giggles at your shock.

"You're mine now, got it?" she says.

Your mind travels back to the present. The spring breeze has become a cold winter bite. You smile and make your way towards your destination again.

Coming to a familiar residence, you knock on the door twice, three times, and then once- a secret code to let the other know who's outside.

The door opens with frightening force and a set of hands pulls you inside quickly. You're pinned to the door and forced into a passionate kiss. Your body gives way and you pull her frame towards you as soon as you realize what's happening.

You pull away and she smiles up at you- there's something devious in the way she's grinning.

"Look here." She pulls your hand up beneath her gown to her hip, and immediately, you notice her lack of underwear. "Follow me," she whispers. "Tonight is going to be very special."


	4. Hot Water

**I'm really happy others are enjoying these stories. I hope they make you smile and feel as though you're taking part in them. As a thanks, enjoy this lemony chapter.**

If there's one fault your place has, it's the lack of a traditional bath. Instead, you have a shower to use, and while it's not uncomfortable by any means, it is a bit small. Making up for it is a seemingly endless supply of hot water.

You're in that very shower now- the water is hot and you feel relaxed. A certain beauty is supposed to be coming over, and according to the clock on your wall, she won't be here for an hour. So you take your time and lazily soak in the water.

Until an interruption catches your attention- against the bathroom door, you hear two knocks, then three, then one. "You left your front door unlocked. How irresponsible of you!"

She's here already, and apparently in the mood for scolding you. You say an apology and prepare for more, but she replies "Well, I'm very early, so I guess it's alright. I'll be here when you get out."

Relieved, you relax again. It isn't long before your mind drifts away again. After a few minutes, you're interrupted again. "You aren't planning to be in there all night, are you?" You can't quite pin down her mood from the way she's speaking. Before you can think any more, the door suddenly opens and closes quickly.

"Hey..." her voice says nervously. "Turn around to the wall." You obey and hear the rustling of clothes just beyond the curtain. The curtain opens and you try to turn around, but a hand pushes your face away. She comes up to your side and stands there. You can feel how nervous she is, slightly shaking and waiting in anticipation.

"It's ok now."

You slowly turn to see her face- bright red and full of embarrassment, uncharacteristically shy. Your eyes go down to her collarbone, prominent and defined, and then to her generous chest. They're firm- big, but no hint of sagging down. Her nipples are a bright pink and erect. She covers them with her hands after she sees you looking.

Her waist and hips are by no means skinny, or even toned- they have a natural curve to them. Just below her hips, her thighs aren't lacking either. They stand firm, but you can see them shake as she trembles. And finally, between them, a small patch of neatly trimmed hair.

"Hey..." she says softly. "Don't just stand there and look... Kiss me, please." Your arms wrap around her trembling body and pull her close. Her arms find their way around your neck and she presses herself against you. The kiss is deep and passionate. You can feel her body heat up as you tighten your arms around her.

You break away and look at her face- misty eyed and gazing up at you. "It's ok... You can touch me now." She moves one of your hands to her breast. You give it a squeeze, but she whimpers and pulls your hand away.

"Careful- they're sensitive."

You trace your fingers around each one, enjoying the sight of her biting her lip as your fingers run from the bottom straight up towards her pink nipples. You let your thumb slide over one. She lets out a little moan in her cute voice. You suddenly have an idea.

You bring your face just below her jawline and plant a light kiss right in the nape of her neck. As you leave a trail of kisses down her neck, you take in her scent- she has a clean smell, but with a sweetness to it. It entices you as your kisses make their way to her collar, and then lower. You kiss down her left breast, her breath becoming more ragged the lower you get. When you reach the most sensitive spot, you swirl your tongue around and flick it lightly with your tongue. She lets out a louder moan now.

You pull away and lift your head up, but her hand pushes you back down towards her chest. You take the other into your mouth and she wraps her arms around you, pulling you close to her chest.

You finally make your way back up to her face and lock your lips with hers. She kisses her way up to your ear and whispers "Maybe... we could try to sit down?"

The two of you switch places and you sit down with the water running over you. Your legs stretch out, and she turns around and sits down with her back facing you. She leans back into your chest, and at just under 5.5 feet, her head rests comfortably under your chin. You lay like this for a moment, but the heat in both of your bodies takes over quickly.

Your fingertips run along the curves of her side down to her hips, making their way to her thighs. Her skin in soft and her scent fills your nose as you make your way in between her legs to her most sensitive area. She breathes in sharply as your fingers brush up against her bush, and she shyly parts her thighs for you.

Her entrance is hot and wet. She lets out a sweet moan and your fingers trace the outside and slowly let themselves inside. Your index finger reaches a small bump just above the opening- you brush against it and you feel her twitching in your arms. You attack her clitoris and she moans your name as her eyes roll back.

Your other hand takes one of her nipples and lightly tugs on it. She squirms in your lap and has one final intense shudder, arching her back and groaning loudly.

She collapses onto you and you wrap your arms around her. She breathes deeply for a moment and looks up at you, her face stained crimson across her cheeks, and brings her face in close for a kiss. She nuzzles into your chest.

"We still have some hot water left... can we stay like this for a while?"


End file.
